


with pain comes pleasure

by glock (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aokise is endgame i swear, errrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kise ryouta is stood up by his date, and another man sat down opposite him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with pain comes pleasure

Kise Ryouta had a date. All fancy, dressed to-the-nines kind of date. He had agreed to meet with Haizaki Shougo at a restaurant to celebrate their 1st anniversary as a couple, and had booked a reservation at this nice independent little restaurant that he really enjoyed eating at for private dinners. It was now 7 p.m.; Haizaki was about half an hour late already.

The waitress in charge of his table walked to him, and asked him if he was ready to order for the second time during his wait. He smiled apologetically, and said, “I’m so sorry, my boyfriend’s usually not this late. Could I just have another martini please?”

The waitress smiled and nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

Kise couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude for the waitress being nice to him, and he attributed it to his regular patronage of the restaurant. As the waitress placed his second martini on the table, many thoughts flitted through Kise’s brain. Haizaki might be a douche sometimes, but he wasn’t usually late for their dates. He _was_ acting a little strange recently, though, and sometimes he would come back home with the smell of booze on his clothes and a mild scent of perfume as well. Kise refused to think that Haizaki would cheat on him, for it was Haizaki who had first wooed him. But right now he couldn’t be so sure anymore. 

He looked at his Daniel Wellington watch one more time, slender fingers absentmindedly running up and down the black leather wristband. 7:45 p.m. The waitress had already come by one more time, and as he looked around to see all the other couples in the restaurant eating and conversing, he saw some giving him withering and pitiful looks – a look they would give someone who had been stood up on a date.

Kise felt his vision go a little blurry, but he refused to cry in a place like this. It wasn’t so much Haizaki bailing on him that made him sad, but the fact that people felt pity for him. Those looks compounded on his sorry feelings for himself, and it only made him feel shittier than he already did.

He decided to leave after he finished his drink, and as he took his last sip and placed the glass on the table, making to leave, a man plopped himself down on the seat opposite Kise’s, exclaiming loudly, “Sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic was a bitch.”

Kise had never seen this (gorgeous) man in his life before, and Kise must have looked like the most confused individual on the planet because the man quietly added on, “My name is Aomine, just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t turn up for this date is just a dick.”

Kise sat back down slowly, as the man – Aomine – called for the waitress back to the table, and started ordering off the menu. He seemed to know the menu as well as Kise did, but perhaps even better because he rattled off special additions to the courses he ordered.

Kise didn’t realise he had been staring until Aomine turned to him and said, “So, who’s the douche?”

Kise laughed. A little melancholy in his laughter, Aomine noted, but nonetheless a light tinkling laugh that he enjoyed hearing. A lot. “My boyfriend. His name is Haizaki.”

“And I assume he didn’t tell you why.”

Kise shrugged, “You’re right there. But I have a feeling why.”

“Care to tell me your theories, good sir?”

Kise grimaced. “He might be cheating on me. Probably, probably not, but likely.”

Aomine took a sip of the Old Fashioned he had ordered, and said, seriously, “Why the hell would he cheat on you? You are fucking gorgeous.”

Kise blushed. No one had ever been so outright with him before. Sure, he was a model, but he didn’t think that anyone saying that to him for the umpteenth time could make him blush ever again. He rested his right elbow on the table and lay his chin on his palm, before replying, “Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

“Anyway, enough about this asshole. Tell me about yourself.”

There was something funny about the way Aomine was just calling Haizaki different derogatory names without a care in the world. As they spoke, Kise found out that his full name was Aomine Daiki, he enjoyed playing basketball as much as Kise did, he didn’t know that Kise was a model, and that Aomine was the owner of the restaurant. In short, Kise was fascinated. The man with tanned skin fascinated him, every gaze into those midnight blue eyes making Kise feel as if he was on top of the world.

They laughed and chatted as they ate, drinking a few more drinks – enough to make Kise a little tipsy and relaxed, but not enough to be drunk out of his mind. Aomine explained to him why he made those special additions to the orders he had made for them, and Kise was enraptured by every word that came out of his mouth. He didn’t think he had ever had such an enjoyable dinner with someone else before.

At the end of the evening, a glance at his watch showed that it was already 11 p.m. Kise looked at Aomine with an apologetic look on his face, and said, “Oh geez, Aominecchi, it’s so late already. I had a great night, thank you so much for saving me from that embarrassment just now.”

Aomine smirked. “No problem. Anything to save a damsel in distress.”

Kise blushed again for the nth time that night. This man was affecting him so much and Kise felt a little bad for allowing this to happen. Haizaki would kill him if he found out about this ‘date’.

Kise had picked up his trenchcoat, preparing to put it on, when Aomine unhooked his own leather jacket from where it was hanging near the cashier counter. Kise raised an eyebrow at him, and Aomine answered, “I’ll send you home. You mentioned you took a taxi here, right?”

He was right. Kise had taken a taxi here because he felt a little too tired to drive after a long day. And he had expected to drink; he didn’t want to get into trouble for drunk driving. “This an excuse to know my address?” Kise smirked.

Unabashed, Aomine actually replied, “Yep.”

Kise now blushed more furiously than before. Goddamn this guy. Kise rolled his eyes jokingly, and waited for Aomine to lead the way. They headed to the car parked behind the restaurant, where Kise called shotgun and gave Aomine his address. The car ride went by in comfortable silence, which was an interesting experience for Kise, for he always felt awkward when there was silence. That was the reason why people called him talkative; he always talked to keep that deafening silence out of his interactions with his friends. Before he knew it, Kise was already relaxed, slumped into the comfortable leather seat, small breaths escaping from him as he snored lightly. A whole day of modeling must have taken its toll on him really bad.

He didn’t even think he had slept for a long time when he suddenly felt a hand shake him awake gently. He blinked the grogginess away, but he still felt a little sleepy, and perhaps he had been looking at Aomine with half-lidded eyes, looking a little more sexy than he should be, for Aomine’s lips collided with his suddenly, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, tongue entering his mouth, and Kise was not going to lie and say that he didn’t respond with a fervor as enthusiastic as Aomine’s.

His heart beating was the only thing he could hear, Aomine’s hands roaming his body the only thing he could feel in the moment. Kise moaned a little as Aomine’s left hand came to tug at his hair with a gentle forcefulness, his right hand tugging Kise’s trenchcoat open and slipping under his shirt, running up and down the smooth skin on his back.

Kise could taste the sweet dessert they ate during dinner on Aomine’s chapped but soft lips, the long kiss making him feel as breathless as when he had sprinted during basketball practice. The way Aomine’s fingers were playing with his nipples, pinching them, made Kise’s member start standing up to attention, and the alcohol in his system was only making it more warm and exciting. His hands were gripping on to Aomine’s leather jacket tightly, as if trying to ensure that Aomine couldn’t pull away. 

But Aomine did, and Kise felt a little disappointed as they left the car, until he realized that Aomine was locking it up, and grabbing his hand. Kise led the way, ignoring the look that the doorman was giving him for his disheveled and highly turned-on look he was probably exuding right now. The lift only stoked his impatience even further, and when the lift doors opened they entered, Kise pushing the button for his apartment floor. As the lift doors closed, Aomine pushed Kise against the wall of the lift, hands running up and down the sides of Kise’s lean body, as he pressed his lips to Kise’s once again. Kise could feel Aomine’s erection pressing against his; Aomine was just as eager as him, grinding against Kise.

They were unable to keep their hands off of each other for the walk down the corridor, and Kise fumbled to get the door open as quickly as possible. He kicked the door close behind him, and Aomine bent down, hands running down Kise’s butt and down to his thighs, lifting Kise up. Kise automatically wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist, Aomine’s erection rubbing against his butt this time, and Kise grinded himself against Aomine, moaning a little again. Aomine was carrying him to the bedroom, impatient to ravage the beauty he had in his arms and make him a hot mess underneath him.

Aomine set Kise down on the bed, lips never leaving the other’s, and began to push Kise’s shirt up. Their lips momentarily separated to allow Kise’s shirt to be removed, and Aomine quickly pulled his own shirt off as well, before slipping his fingers into the waistband of Kise’s pants. He pulled down Kise’s pants, tugging off his underwear at the same time, and threw it to the far end of the room, never to be seen again, for the next few hours at least.

He wraps his right hand around Kise’s hardened member, eliciting a half-sob from Kise, who had been waiting for this moment for the time they left the car. Aomine smirked, the sound from Kise only encouraging him to rub his thumb languidly over Kise’s slit, causing Kise to moan even louder. Kise’s nails were scratching at Aomine’s back, and the sensation made Aomine start moving his hand up and down Kise’s cock as he used his left hand to knead at Kise’s nipple again.

“A-Aomine- ah!” Kise stuttered, as Aomine touched a particularly sensitive of Kise’s, and Kise pushed his hips up, to feel more of Aomine’s hand on him. Kise was getting drunk off of the intoxicating sensation that Aomine’s (amazing) handjob was giving him, and Kise whimpered when Aomine’s hand suddenly left his dick; his eyes finally opened, and he watched with interest as Aomine threw his own pair of pants across the room as well, his member slapping against his body after being released from the constraints of the pants. 

Aomine climbed forward on the bed, above Kise, and looked Kise’s naked body up and down. His pupils were dilated, Kise noticed, and he was sure of the pink blush that was spread across his own pale cheeks. He pulled Aomine’s head down for another kiss, and he felt Aomine fumble around the bedside drawer for lube, as his hands roamed up and down Aomine’s muscular body, over his chest and back, down his six-pack, and up his broad back again.

Kise didn't think he had ever felt more excited just seeing a naked body in front of him before; not even Haizaki managed to ignite that passion in Kise before. Perhaps it was because he was drunk, or perhaps it was because it's Aomine, Kise didn't know. All he knew was the slight pain as Aomine nipped at his neck, nibbling at it until Kise felt pleasure from it. Kise's manager and make-up artist were going to kill him, but Kise didn't care. Aomine's hand had now made its way down to Kise's butt, and he gently slipped his fingers through Kise's entrance. Kise practically mewled from the pleasure; Aomine knew exactly what to do as he went in deeper, trying to loosen Kise a little. 

Kise's moans got a little louder as Aomine crooked his fingers a little inside, before slipping another finger inside and moving his fingers in and out of Kise's ass. Kise's hands were tugging at Aomine's short blue hair, Aomine shivering a little at the pleasure it was giving him. Kise's head tilted backwards, his eyes closed, tongue licking his lips as he focused on the amazing feeling Aomine was giving him. As his impatience got the better of him, he moved Aomine's ear to his lips, whispering, "Fuck me now, Aominecchi." 

The breathiness of Kise's voice seemed to be the breaking point for Aomine as he snarled, and swiftly removed his fingers from Kise's ass, before placing both hands on Kise's hips. Kise gasped at the momentary emptiness he felt, but Aomine didn't disappoint him for long. He pulled Kise towards him, and instinctively he wrapped his legs around Aomine's hips, feeling the fullness of Aomine's cock entering him. Kise's eyes shut, his mouth open to moan and breathe raggedly all at the same time. As Aomine pushed in until the base of his cock touched Kise, he rested there for a few seconds for Kise to get used to the sensation. Kise sighed a little in pleasure, and as he pulled Aomine’s head towards his own for a kiss Aomine reached around Kise’s back and pulled him upright so that he was sitting in Aomine’s lap. Kise sucked in a deep breath as he felt Aomine’s cock dig in deeper, hitting his prostate, and his arms wrapped tighter around Aomine’s neck as he buried his face in Aomine’s neck, breathing in the minty scent mixed in with sweat and lust.

As spontaneous as the moment Aomine decided to sit opposite Kise in the restaurant he started thrusting upwards, Kise’s nipping on his skin interrupted violently by a loud moan and hot breath against his neck. Aomine groaned as Kise tightened around him, and he felt Kise start to meet his thrusts halfway. No words were exchanged, only the mutual pleasure they felt. The room was hot, but perhaps it was them making it so, and they could hear and feel nothing else but each other.

“Fuck, A-Aominecchi, oh God, harder,” Kise breathed out, to which Aomine groaned in response.

“Like this, Kise?” Aomine smirked.

Kise felt Aomine’s hands tighten their grip around his hips (they were going to leave bruises for sure, but Kise didn’t care), his cock thrusting harder into him, and Kise’s eyes rolled back as his breath hitched around a moan. Kise started to feel the familiar pooling of heat in his abdomen, and his moans were getting louder and louder as the orgasm he was craving neared. He felt a hand wrap around his length, and the rhythmic pace they had established started to become irregular, because Kise was feeling so much pleasure from both the thrusting and the stroking of his cock that he was out of control over his own body.

“O-oh,” Kise stuttered amongst his ragged breathing, relishing the shivers he got as Aomine flicked his thumb across his slit. His back arched and he frantically grabbed hold on Aomine’s shoulders (as if for dear life) as he felt Aomine’s length brush against his prostate over and over again, making him see stars and he was so close, so so close. Kise clenched tighter around Aomine with every thrust into him, and he could tell Aomine was close too, from the groans that he was making with every thrust upwards.

“Shit, Kise, I’m coming,” Aomine gruffly mumbled.

It was getting tighter and tighter, the feeling in his abdomen, and his nails were digging deeper into Aomine’s skin from the pleasure, when suddenly Kise’s body jerked a little, and he felt the warmth of his cum in between their bodies. Aomine himself gave Kise a few more thrusts before he came as well, because Kise clenched so tight around him when he orgasmed that there probably was no way to hold it back any longer. Kise moaned, breathing a small sigh of relief, his toes still curled from the mind-blowing sex he just had.

He languidly pulled his head back to pull Aomine into a kiss, this time a slow and long kiss. He ran his tongue over Aomine’s lips, tasting the sweat, swirling his tongue around Aomine’s. Aomine gently wrapped his arms around Kise, and laid him on the bed as he slid himself out of Kise. Kise, panting and eyelids half-closed, smiled lazily at Aomine, who grabbed the nearest shirt to them on the floor to put on Kise. Aomine then put on his underwear again, before climbing into bed with Kise, wrapping his long arms around Kise.

He curled himself up, and snuggled in as close to Aomine as possible. Before long he had fallen asleep, the exhaustion of the day’s activities rushing over him for real this time. 

-

When Kise awoke, it was because he felt himself being pulled out of the bed and thrown on to the floor violently. His eyes snapped open, and all he saw was a furious Haizaki standing in front of him, shouting, “What the fuck, Ryouta? You were cheating on me behind my back? You fucking slut!”

Kise was momentarily confused until he realized that he had slept with Aomine Daiki after dinner last night, and his gaze became as cold as ice as he looked Haizaki right in the eye. “You cheated on me first, Shougo-kun.”

Haizaki growled, and he lifted up his hand, about to punch Kise, when another arm deflected the incoming punch. Aomine had awoken as well, and he was furious. He stood in front of Kise, glaring daggers at Haizaki, as he growled, “Don’t you fucking dare call him a slut or lay a hand on him, you bastard." 

Haizaki spat, “You motherfucker.” He charged at Aomine, who dodged the punch and landed one of his own on Haizaki’s face. The sound echoed around the room as Haizaki landed on the floor, his nose broken. Aomine then pulled Haizaki out of the room and opened the front door, shoving him out into the corridor. “Get the fuck out, douchebag.”

Aomine slammed the door shut, turning around to see Kise still fascinated by what had just happened. Aomine looked Kise up and down, who looked extremely sexy with his bedhead and – Aomine had a weakness for this – wearing Aomine’s shirt from last night. So it was his shirt he had put on Kise after the sex. The shirt reached the middle of Kise’s thighs, and one side of the shirt hung off Kise’s right shoulder, because Aomine really enjoyed wearing very oversized shirts and despite their similar heights Kise was a lot leaner than he was. Aomine didn’t think he could ever get tired of what he was seeing right now, even what he saw last night as Kise fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, small snores emanating from him. Kise had captivated him since the moment he first stepped into his restaurant. Tracing light circles on Kise’s skin, Aomine had watched him for maybe an hour or so, before he himself fell asleep too.

Aomine licked his lips, and asked as he walked towards Kise (who was looking at him with a playful glint in his eyes), “Take a bath with me? We can continue where we stopped last night.”

Kise smiled. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps their r/s developed too fast but errrrr if two people are meant to be then  
> also i tried smut again and i'm not sure if this is good enough for yall im so terrible at smut oh geez but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
